That Painful Thing Called Reality
by alechrnol11
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are both mourning someone that they lost. No character bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who**

Rose sat up on her bed. Her eyes were puffy from crying. She couldn't believe the Doctor

left her with no way to get back home. Speaking of the Doctor he hadn't even bothered to

check on her. She sighed, he was probably still mourning Reinette. Rose didn't blame

hom. Reinette was an amazing woman who fell in love with the Doctor. Just like everyone

else the Doctor has ever encountered. Only Reinette was different, she was one of the

only ones to gain the Doctors affections. She was an amazing woman beautiful,

intelligent, modest, caring, perfect for the Doctor. She loved the Doctor, and the Doctor

loved her back. Rose told herself she was ok with this but deep down she knew she

wasn't. Rose slowly stood up. Maybe a quick walk would clear her mind of things. Rose

aimlessly wandered around the TARDIS trusting the old girl to bring her where she

needed to go. She ended up outside the console room. She took a quick glance inside and

deducted that the doctor was, in fact, not there. Not quite knowing what she was doing,

maybe it had something to do with the fact she had watched Beauty and the Beast earlier,

she spoke to the TARDIS, "Show me my Doctor." She didn't know what the answer would

be, or even if there would be an answer. Suddenly the screen above her head flickered to

life. The picture the TARDIS displayed took Rose by surprise, but it was what she needed

to see. It was her doctor, the one who would never leave her on a spaceship for someone

better in every way. "My Doctor," she whispered aloud. She then reached her hand out

and touched the screen. The other Doctor had her so convinced he was the same man as

the one in the picture, but after the events of today Rose wasn't so sure. She knew she

had a place in her first Doctor's life, but now she wondered if he was going to leave her

like he did with Sarah Jane. She didn't know if he would even have the courtesy to drop

her at her house, he could leave her on an alien spaceship, like today, and never come

back. Rose didn't know how long she was standing there looking at her Doctors picture,

but she did know when she turned around she was already missing his presence. She

knew he was "here" but it wasn't the same, it wasn't her doctor. She slowly turned around

keeping her eyes on the ground and walked back to her bedroom and laid in bed. She

knew she would fall into the dream world soon, it would provide her with an escape from

the painful thing called reality.

A/N: like? Hate? Have suggestions for another chapter or another story? Don't know till you review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :(**

The Doctor glanced down at the letter in his hands. She had died waiting for him, always believing he would come. She was the girl who waited. He smiled,the girl who waited. He'd have to remember that and use it for one of his future companions. Reinette was amazing, she had seen his past, saw strait through his facade, saw who he really was. She had trusted him,loved him even, but he had let her down. She wasn't the first one he had let down. He had to get his mind off her. Maybe he should go tinker in the console room. Yes, that should definitely clear his head. When he arrived in the entry way he stopped short. Rose was here. She should be in bed he thought to himself. He was about to ask what she was doing when he heard her say " Show me my Doctor." The screen above Rose's head then turned on. He wasn't sure what to expect on the screen but what was on it took him by surprise. It was a picture of him. Not the new him. The big ears leather him. Then it hit him. She was mourning him. He thought she had finally accepted him in this regeneration. Apparently he was mistaken. He wondered what drove her to do this. What could have possibly happened that made her turn to a picture of him instead of him him. Why had the TARDIS responded by showing he a picture of old him rather than new him? Why had the TARDIS even responded? It was at this point Rose turned around. She was gazing at the floor, so she didn't see him. He watched as she stuffed her hands in her pocket and walked towards her room. It was in this moment the Doctor thought of a perfect name for Reinette. The girl who broke hearts.


End file.
